The present invention relates to a theanine-containing composition which can be used for a food composition, a pharmaceutical composition, and the like, for suppressing and ameliorating various symptoms accompanying diminished homeostasis, such as obesity, anxiogenic symptoms, premenstrual syndrome, sensitivity to cold, menopausal disorders, sleep disorders and autonomic imbalance. Further, the present invention relates to a mineral composition in which a peculiar metal taste is reduced.
Conventionally, various symptoms accompanying diminished homeostasis, such as obesity, anxiogenic symptoms, premenstrual syndrome, sensitivity to cold, menopausal disorders, sleep disorders and autonomic imbalance, have been treated by symptomatic chemotherapies. A number of kinds of such symptoms, disorders, and the like can often develop concurrently with aging. In such case, great cautions should be exerted in prescribing drugs appropriate for individual symptoms, e.g., hormones, kampo medicines, tranquilizers, and the like, in combination, because unexpected adverse reactions can occur. There is therefore demand for a very safe composition, such as a food composition, for mitigating and ameliorating such complicating symptoms without the aid of drugs.
Although a wide variety of causes are involved in the pathogenesis of these diseases, it is a key to their prevention and treatment to improve our dietary life. In other words, imbalanced nutrient intake also contributes to the development of the aforementioned diseases, despite the recent enrichment of our dietary life. Nutrition surveys have demonstrated that the minimum requirements are not satisfied for some minerals. Against this background, minerals have recently been added to foods, beverages, supplements, nutrition enhancers, and the like; however, their peculiar metal tastes limit the amount of their addition or reduce their commercial value.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a composition for suppressing and ameliorating the above symptoms. Particularly, it is to provide a composition having high safety, the composition of which the method of administration is simple, even in the case of the complicated symptoms. Further, it is to provide a mineral composition, of which a peculiar metal taste is reduced and administration is made easy. These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.
As a result of intensive studies in view of solving the above problems, the present inventors have found that theanine has marked effects in suppression and amelioration against various symptoms. In this case, not only the composition comprising theanine, but also the composition comprising a mineral as well as theanine would also allow to provide mineral supplement. The present inventors have found that this composition has a reduced peculiar metal flavor, so that they have found a mineral composition to easily allow mineral supplement. Based on these findings, the present inventors have completed the present invention.
Specifically, in essence, the present invention pertains to:
[1] a composition for suppressing or ameliorating a symptom accompanying diminished homeostasis, comprising theanine; and
[2] a mineral composition comprising theanine and a mineral.